Kiss Pregnant
by Zebri JOY
Summary: Sungmin hamil karena perbuatan Kyuhyun. sebenarnya apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat? /"Kyunnie, Minnie belum siap hamil"/Kyunnie akan beltanggung jawab, kita akan mengulus anak kita belsama sama ne hyung?"/ "Min hyung, kita belum melakukan 'itu' jadi kau jangan tidur dulu ne"/ KyuMin/YAOI or BL/FIclet/Gaje baal/Newbie/RnR please :)


Terlihat 2 anak kecil bergender sama itu tengah duduk disebuah bangku yang disediakan taman sekitar komplek perumahan mereka. Dua namja kecil yang masing masing sibuk dengan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

Namja kecil berbaju biru itu menoleh kesamping "Min hyung" ucapnya memecah keheningan pada namja kecil yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Merasa dipanggil, namja yang berbaju pink itu segera menoleh "ehm? Waeyo Kyunnie?" Tanya namja itu dengan mata bulat, hidung bangir serta bibir bershape M miliknya.

* * *

**.:.**

**^^Kiss Pregnant^^**

**By :: Cho Pristi Lee ©**

**.**

**Pair :: KyuMin Always**

**.**

**Its all about Kyumin**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Cho Kyuhyun | ****Lee Sungmin ****  
**

**.**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Rate :: T+**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI/Boys Love/Shounen-ai, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, abal pake sumpah, Typo's, pasaran, fic ini hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir :D**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cho Kyuhyun milik Lee Sungmin, begitupun sebaliknya, tetapi Fic ini real milik saya ^^v**

**Dont like dont read please no plagiat okeyy and no siders no bash**

**This is for fun (y)**

**This is for all our reader**

**you guys rock!**

**.**

**^^Kiss Pregnant^^**

**::**

**.**

* * *

Namja yang dipanggil Kyunnie itu segera menggenggam kedua telapak tangan kecil dan putih milik Sungmin. Menggenggamnya erat bahkan sangat erat seakan tak mau melepasnya barang sedetik pun.

Kyunnie a.k.a Kyuhyun segera memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Sungmin yang nampak terkejut karena genggaman tangannya.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya berkali kali, ia merutuki jantungnya yang berdegup 2 kali lipat saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat sekaligus manis. Walau sudah terbiasa namun tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan kegugupan hatinya.

'aishh jantung bodoh, Minnie mohon tenanglahh' rutuknya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dengan tatapan serius "Min hyung salanghae" tukasnya tegas dan lantang tanpa terbata sedikitpun.

Sungmin tambah terkejut mendengarnya, sedetik kemudian senyuman manis terpampang diwajahnya "nado salanghae Kyunnie" jawabnya masih dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu, erat sangat erat, tak terbayang sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia "Hyung janji ya, hyung tidak boleh meninggalkan Kyunnie, hyung halus menikah dengan Kyunnie saat besal nanti, hyung tidak boleh dekat dekat dengan Sunny lagi, pokonya saat besal nanti kita akan menikah lalu mempunyai banyak anak. ne hyung?" tukasnya dengan intonasi monoton layaknya anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

Sungmn menggangguk dipelukkan Kyuhyun "ne hyung janji" ujarnya lantang.

_'Chup'_

Sungmin terkejut akan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba tiba mencium pipinya yang masih perawan itu. Segera Sungmin melepaskan acara berpelukkan itu dan memegangi pipi kanannya yang baru saja di cium oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan "hyung kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang lain dari biasanya.

Masih memegangi pipi kananya "Kyunnie, Minnie belum siap hamil" tukasnya polos membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah polosnya "maksud hyung?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak kalah polos, perlahan Sungmin kecil menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya "Kyunnie mencium pipi Minnie, nanti kalau Minnie hamil eotteohke_ ?_" tanyanya khawatir.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah terkejut dengan mata bulat yang ingin keluar "Omo, aku tak tahu hyung" ujarnya menyesal.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun "pokonya kalau Minnie hamil, Kyunnie halus beltanggung jawab ne?" nasehatnya seraya mempuk-puk kan bahu Kyuhyun. *sebenarnya siapa yg jadi korban sihh?

Kyuhyun menggangguk semangat dan tersenyum "Kyunnie akan beltanggung jawab, kita akan mengulus anak kita belsama sama ne hyung?" ujarnya bangga karena tanpa sengaja telah membuat Sungmin hamil (?)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang namja jangkung berkulit pucat sedang memegangi frame foto yang memperlihatkan 2 namja kecil dibangku taman. Yang satunya manis dan yang satunya tampan. Foto yang diambil saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada teman semasa kecilnya itu, hari dimana ia mencium pipi Sungmin, dan mengira bahwa Sungmin akan hamil.

Namja itu menatap sedih pada foto yang terdapat di frame foto itu "Min hyung, kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku, tatapi sekarang? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Min hyung?" tanyanya frustasi.

Namja itu meletakkan kembali frame foto itu dan mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas seketika saat melihat foto itu. Foto dirinya bersama 'Min hyung' orang yang amat ia cintai hingga saat kini dan seterusnya.

Kyuhyun meringkuk diatas lantai dingin rumah barunya "kau jahat Min hyung, kau meninggalkanku, mana janjimu Min hyung?" teriaknya frustasi.

"YA BERISIK" teriakkan seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, sungguh namja ini jengah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara dan segera menghampiri dan memeluk namja yang membentakknya tadi "aku sedih hyung" lirihnya di pundak namja itu.

Namja itu memutar bola matanya malas "kau sedih karena ditinggalkannya?" Tanya namja itu dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun.

'PLETAK…'

"arrgghhh appo hyung" protes Kyuhyun seraya memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak.

Namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi "aishh bahkan aku hanya meninggalkanmu ke toilet Kyunnie, aishh bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai suami yang over protektif seperti mu haishh. Kurasa aku salah, berjanji padamu saat kecil" rutuk namja mungil itu frustasi akan sikap suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun merengut "ani Min hyung janjimu harus ditepati, lagipula kau memang mencintaiku dan akupun juga mencintaimu Min hyung" protes Kyuhyun.

"aishh kau ini, haah lebih baik aku tidur saja" ujar namja yang dipanggil Min hyung itu menuju kamar dirumah barunya.

Kyuhyun segera mengejar namja itu "Min hyung tunggu" ujarnya menghalangi jalan namja itu untuk menuju ranjang king size mereka.

Namja mungil itu mulai jengah akan sikap Kyuhyun yang kelewat batas ini "ada apa lagi Kyunnie?" Tanya namja itu malas.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal " Min hyung, kita belum melakukan 'itu' jadi kau jangan tidur dulu ne" tukas Kyuhyun dengan seringaiyan nakalnya itu.

Namja itu terkejut namun berganti kegugupan saat melihat seringai Kyuhyun yang menagih 'malam pertama'

Namja mungil itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum aneh pada Kyuhyun "hoam… aku ngantuk Kyunnie, bagaimana kalau lain waktu, lagipula aku terlalu lelah karena pesta pernikahan kita tadi. Nanti anemiaku bisa kambuh jika terlalu lelah Kyunnie" bujuknya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "ani, tidak bisa Sungmin hyung" jawabnya kekeuh. *dasarKYUmesum

Sungmin masih tetep berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun "kalau begitu cium pipi saja! eotteohke? Aku yakin, aku juga bisa hamil. karena itu"

"ani, kau pikir kita masih kecil yang beranggapan bahwa ciuman bisa membuat hamil? Tidak…. Aku mau tubuhmu sekarang !" ujar Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"tapi Kyu-

_'Chuuu…'_

Kyuhyun segera membungkam bibir istrinya itu dengan bibirnya, melumatnya perlahan. Dan tanpa disadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun telah menggendongnya ala bridal style ke atas ranjang baru mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sungmin yang awalnya menolak, perlahan demi perlahan pun terbuai akan cumbuan Kyuhyun. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah karena keperawanannya akan direnggut oleh suaminya yang mesum ini.

_'arrgghhhh Kyuhhh…'_ dan hanya terdengar desahan samar dari dalam kamar pasangan baru itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Ini cuma RE-Edit lhoo untuk mengurangi typo, tapi kalo typonya masih ada tolong maapkan ne kkk :D**

**Kembali lagi Ficlet super gaje, baal dan sebagainya yang tercipta dari penulis dibawah rata rata seperti saya hehehe XD**

Ficlet ini hanyalah pikiran aku yang tiba tiba terlintas seraya untuk mengisi kebosanan karena menunggu ff kyumin lainnya yang lumayan ngaret haha. Bentuk pelampiasan gitu wkwk

.

Cukup panggi aku chingu :D

And Then _**HAPPY CHO AHRA DAY'S**_

.

.**Promote Time XD**

**jangan lupa baca ff ku yang lainnya yaa :) RnR juga yaak**

**TWICE**

** Cho Rich**

** SWMS**

** Cho Is The Wolf Doll **

**Thank's :D**

**.**

**Credit by :**

**Cho Pristi Lee**

**|07|04|2013|3:23p.m**

**Thanks to RnR**

**Don't Forget Leave you review ! hihi**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**YAAKK... hihi**

**Aku berterimakasih banget sama yang kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membaca dan juga mengreview atau fav or follow terimakasihh :D *mending ada? *moga moga ada kkk**

**Saranghae reviewers :***


End file.
